The Girl Who Changed My Life Forever
by Memories.to.Remember
Summary: Troy Bolton is the star at East High, home of the Wildcats. Gabriella Montez is just a new girl who wants to be left alone. How will his life change when he meets Gabriella Montez? How will his life change when he starts to fall for the new girl? Will things change when they both start to get involved in each other's life? Love that captured both of their hearts, will it last?
1. The Day I Met Her

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me. With one swift movement I turned it off and I sat up just to allow the fact that it's Monday sink in. I stood up and walked into the bathroom and ran the water to take a shower. I stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to run down my back, letting the steam from the shower wake me up and prepare me for school. Home of the Wildcats. After I brushed my teeth and got dressed just to walk down stairs and get encountered by my mother.

"Good morning Troy." She said as she cut me off from moving any further.

"Can you move?" I asked as I pushed her out of my way. "I'm going to be late!"

"I was just wondering... I was just wondering if you were staying at your father's house tonight?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I ask sarcastically as grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"I love you Troy." She said as I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

I jumped into my car, started the engine, and I hit the gas petal automatically. How dare she ask me whether I was going to my father's or not. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't have gotten a divorce. Ever since my unbearable mother divorced my father, things I haven't been the same. I hate my mom for divorcing my dad, and if it was up to me I would stay with my dad. Unfortunately, court orders say I have to visit both until I'm eighteen. Which isn't going to happen, I still have eleven months until I become an adult. My raging thoughts were silenced when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and read the name "Chad Danforth". My best friend ever since we met in kindergarten.

"What do you want?" I asked as I could hear Chad's gasp.

"What's with you?" Chad asked.

"Let's not talk about it." I said as I could feel the anger rising again. "What do you need?"

"Where are you?" Chad asked as I could hear him voice raise due to the noise in the background.

"I am parking right now!" I shouted so he would be able to hear me.

"About time!" Chad shouted as I got out of the car and walked towards him.

"Yeah, my mother was bugging me, like always." I stated.

"Anyways, you know that girl named Ciarra?" Chad asked as he placed his arm around me.

"The one you met last week?" I asked unsure of where he was going with this.

"Yeah!" Chad shouted. "Needless to say I had her moaning and screaming last night, she was too easy."

I rolled my eyes as the words processed. "I am starting to think you are addicted to sex."

"I know dude, but it's an amazing addiction." Chad joked as we walked into class.

Chad really was addicted to sex. He was always having sex with girls and leaving them. I mean I have had my fair share of running out on girls, but he takes it to new heights. Once he pretended that he was dying from cancer to have sex with a girl. After they had sex, and took her virginity he ditched. She was so embarrassed and so humiliated that she moved to North Carolina, which is about two thousand miles from Albuquerque, New Mexico. The bell rang which signaled that I was actually on time for class. Everyone came in and sat down waiting for Ms. Darbus. One by one everyone came in and greeted me with fake smiles and hugs. And that's when I saw her. I watched her as she sat in the seat beside me. She must have been new. Last week I went on a skiing trip with my dad, so she must have gotten here last week. "Ugly nerd!" Someone shouted as she first sat down. I turned around and realized that Chad was the one who shouted that comment. When I turned back around I saw a pencil fly by and hit her. She didn't even flinched. I laughed just to try to fit in with the crowd, but I have to say I didn't understand why everyone was being so rude to her. She was actually very beautiful. Once again my thoughts was interrupted when I saw Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan stormed in and stand over the new girl. Sharpay and Ryan Evans the siblings that supposedly ran this school. As far as I know Ryan is just her puppet. Sharpay is captain of the varsity cheer leading team, the star of every play and musical Ms. Darbus produces, and basically every straight guy at this school wanted her. Expect me. She's been obsessed with me for over three years, personally she just isn't my type.

"Why are you sitting here?" Sharpay asked as she stared with a disgusted look towards the new girl.

"Well there is no assigned seats and I wanted to sit here." The new girl said.

"Look here you irrelevant bitch, that's my seat!" Sharpay shouted as the class began to get rowdy.

"Sorry, looks like daddy won't be able to buy you everything you want-" The girl attempted to say, but Sharpay's slap interrupted her sentence.

"Now get up and find a new place to sit!" Sharpay shouted as the girl got up and sat in the back of the class.

****Ms. Darbus walked in apologizing for her being late. I expected the new girl to stand up and confess everything that happened, but she didn't "Alright class we will be working on a project. You will be paired up a partner, and you will write a piece of literature. It will be your choice whether it's a play, story, song, or any other examples of literature." Ms. Darbus stated as everyone began to cheer with excitement. "Troy is my partner!" Chad shouted as Sharpay began to object and state how she wanted me to be her partner. "Wrong Mr. Danforth. I will be picking partners." Ms. Darbus said as everyone groaned. "Alright class, get ready because I am only recite this once. Mr. Danforth you will be with Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans you will be with Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans you will be with Kelsi Nielsen. and finally Mr. Bolton you will be paired up with our newest student Gabriella Montez." Ms. Darbus stated as everyone moved around to be with their partner. I got up and started walking to my partner, and I could just feel the rage and envy that Sharpay was feeling. So that was her name Gabriella Montez. Although, I didn't know who she was, there was something about her and appealed to me. I walked up to her nervous and not sure why. When I finally got to her seat, she pulled out her earphones and I managed to say "Hello Gabriella, my name is Troy Bolton."


	2. The Voice of an Angel

"Hello Troy." Gabriella said as she looked over at Sharpay in fear.

"Look you don't have to worry about her." I stated as her attention shifted back to me.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I can tell she has major crush on you. I am surprised a popular boy like you isn't all over that." Gabriella said as I could feel her defense rising.

"Look I know Sharpay can be a bitch sometimes-"

"Sometimes!" Gabriella said as she cut me off.

"Well... most of the time. But you get use to her, and plus she isn't my type." I stated.

"Anyways what piece of literature do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked as she went into her bag and pulled out a notebook.

"I was thinking we could do something more original than everyone else. I have been with most of these people since kindergarten, and this isn't the first time we have done this project." I said as I began to get out some supplies. " Most of these people in here aren't really creative, so they will probably do a short story."

"Well whatever you want to do is fine with me." Gabriella stated as Sharpay got up and started walking near us.

"It's a shame we couldn't be partners Troy." Sharpay stated as she forcibly sat in my lap. "Now you have to be partners with this loser."

"Yeah it seems like everyone has a pretty decent partner expect for you Troy." Chad said as he walked over to us.

"Yeah she is pretty lame." I said once again trying to fit into the crowd while Sharpay and Chad just laughed.

Gabriella got up from her desk and walked out of the classroom. Ms. Darbus saw her, but she didn't even care or questioned why Gabriella left. Chad and Sharpay just laughed the whole time and started talking about the upcoming basketball game and how tonight was our last practice until the game, but I wasn't paying attention. The rest of the class period was boring, I'm guessing it was because Gabriella wasn't here for everyone to make fun of. The bell rang and I was the first one out of the door. I went the back way to my next class just to avoid as many people as possible. I honestly don't like my second period. Chorus. I got stuck in this class because all the other classes were taken, and this was the only class they could put me in. Half the people in my class can't even sing, and the other half are just there for a credit and an easy A. I walked into the chorus room and that's when I saw her. Gabriella. She looked up and I can tell she was just was shocked as I was. "Troy welcome back from you skiing trip." Ms. Escourse said. I had always secretly admired Ms. Escourse. She was twenty-three and already very successful. She went to University of Southern California in Los Angeles, and she has an amazing voice. "You will be seated by our newest student Gabriella Montez." Ms. Escourse said as I walked over to sit beside her. Of course I would have to sit beside Gabriella. She probably hates me. "Alright, I want you to pick a song that describes how last week was and how you're feeling. When you have a song please feel free to share" Ms. Escourse said as Gabriella's hand shot up. "Oh I see we have our first volunteer, please Gabriella the floor is yours." Ms. Escourse said as she motioned for Gabriella to stand up. Gabriella walked over to the center of the stage and her eyes automatically locked to me. I stood there waiting for her to speak. After seconds of silence she finally sung.

"Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me"

Gabriella stopped and I could see her eyes holding back the tears and she so desperately wanted to let go. "I believe that was Perfect by Pink, wonderful Gabriella, your pitch was perfect as always." Ms. Escourse said as she tried to make her feel better about something. Gabriella went back to her seat and as she passed by me, it was like I could feel her pain. I looked back and I could see that it hasn't been easy for her. Throughout the class everyone got up and sang the song that described their week. Everyone, but me. One by one everyone went up and sang with all their heart. I would occasionally look back at Gabriella, there was something about her that intrigued me. "Well looks like we have run out of time, Troy you will perform your song tomorrow." Ms. Escourse stated as everyone attempted to get ready to leave for lunch.

"Hey Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as everyone started to leave the classroom.

"I don't know Troy, are you sure you want to talk to a loser like me?"

"Look I'm sorry about that, I was just trying to-"

"You were just trying to fit in with the crowd!" Gabriella shouted as she interrupted me again.

"I came over here to apologize Gabriella." I said trying to calm her down.

"I don't need your apology Troy, I have had enough sympathy to last a lifetime." Gabriella said as she stormed out the classroom.

I got into my car and decided to blow off the rest of the day. I tried to get my mind off of Gabriella, but I couldn't. Why was I so obsessed with this girl? As I thought about her more and more, her performance surfaced my brain. It was breathtaking. I can see why she was in that class, her voice was far more advanced than any other student in there. I have to admit I am a pretty good singer, but I can't compare to her. Words can't even begin to describe how amazing she is. I park into my father's garage and walk inside the house. I automatically fell into my bed and passed out.

"Troy Christopher Bolton, get down here now!" My dad screamed as I jumped up in panic.

"Yes dad?" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairwell.

"Where were you this afternoon?" My dad asked with an angry facial expression.

"I wasn't really feeling good so I left"

"Did you just forget all about basketball practice?" My dad questioned. "I mean you are the captain of the Wildcats' basketball team."

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't feel good so I left school." I stated as his expression still stayed serious.

"You know we have a game tomorrow! Right? Whatever Troy you're going to continue to let me down anyways." My dad said as he walked upstairs.

I grabbed my car keys and headed for my car. I was supposed to swing by my mother's house after school and pick up a change of clothes, but I completely forgot. Just like I forgot about basketball practice after school, and now my father is pissed. I walked in the silent house and headed upstairs to my room. My mother must be working a double at the hospital again. After minutes of me packing my clothes and basic necessities I walked back out and threw the suitcase in the trunk. I heard someone running, and that's when I saw Gabriella running. Once again I was shocked. My mind flashed back to when I first left for the skiing trip, I remembered a moving truck a few houses down from my mothers. I walked up and intercepted her path. When she finally looked up, she smiled.

"It's called stalking Troy." Gabriella said as we walked over and leaned on my car.

"I'm not stalking this is actually my mother's house" I said as I laughed.

"I see."

"Look Gabriella about today I was-"

"It's already forgotten." Gabriella said as I was getting use to her interrupting me.

"I have to admit you have a wonderful voice. completely stunning." I said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as I could hear her stomach growl.

"Hey you wanna go get something to eat?" I asked as Gabriella pondered the question for a moment. "I'll buy."

"Alright we can go get something to eat, you know, since you're buying. We can even talk about the project." Gabriella said as she got into the passenger's seat.

I started the car and I knew exactly where I wanted to take her. I was going to take her to a karaoke bar that had amazing food, and I figured we could get a dinner and a show. I looked over at her as she sat there silently. Every couple of seconds the street lights would hit her face and let her beautiful brown eyes shine. Was I starting to like this girl? Impossible! I just met her, sure she is extremely attractive and has a voice that angels should be jealous of, but I shouldn't already be liking her. Should I? We arrived at the karaoke bar and I got out to open the door for her. As soon as she got out she started shivering. With no words said I took off my jacket and put it over her. I didn't know if I liked her or not, all I knew was I didn't want to be with anyone else at the moment.


	3. Emotions Rising

"What is this place Troy?" Gabriella asked as we both walked into the bar.

"This is a karaoke bar." I said as I saw the excitement run through her face.

"Interesting. Maybe moving to New Mexico isn't that bad."Gabriella stated as the hostess showed us out table.

"So who do you live with?" I asked suddenly interesting about her life.

"I am just living here with my mom, we moved here from New York to escape my dad." Gabriella stated as her smile soon faded.

"Why did you and your mom leave your dad?" I asked not sure if I was overstepping my boundaries.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Gabriella said as the sound of those words made me feel queasy. "What about you?"

"Well my mom and dad recently got a divorce, so I have to flop back and forth." I said as her eyes grew big.

"I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine, but thank you for your consideration." I said as our waitress came and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Water." We both replied as she asked us what we wanted to eat.

"I want a bacon cheeseburger, hold the mayo." I said as the waitress waited for the Gabriella to speak.

"I will take the same thing, but add the mayo." Gabriella stated as she looked at me.

"You just ordered a bacon cheeseburger?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah."

"I'm just shocked most girls would have ordered a salad." I stated as she smiled.

"I guess I'm not like most girls. I guess I'm not like your little girlfriend Sharpay, is that a problem?" She asked as she waited impatiently for my response.

"First of all Sharpay is not my girlfriend, she is barely my friend. Second of all, yes it is a problem." I said as her eyes grew big with anger. "It's a problem that you put mayo on your burgers."

Gabriella started laughing and I joined with her. Our waiter came with our cheeseburgers and we automatically started eating. Apparently her burger didn't have enough ketchup because she reached for the bottle on our table. And that's when I saw the scars on her wrist. She use to cut herself, and my heart literally began to break at the thought of her continuing it. She knew something was up because she stopped eating and just stared at me.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked I tried to act normal.

"Noth-"

"Troy please don't say that nothing is wrong, just be honest with me." Gabriella stated in a firm tone.

"I saw the scars." I said as she sighed. "What happened?"

"The only thing you have to worry about is that I stopped." Gabriella said as she gave me a smile of reassurance.

"Good." I said unsure of whether she was telling to truth or not.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Gabriella asked. "I am the school's freak, remember?"

"You're not a freak. You're amazing and funny, and who cares what anyone thinks. All that matters is what you think of yourself!" I shouted as Gabriella's face was shocked.

"Is that how you feel?" Gabriella asked as she got up and started to storm out.

I put a thirty dollars on the table and left. Unaware of what I did to make her so mad I chased after her. "Gabriella!" I yelled without any recognition back. I ran and grabbed her arm, when I whipped her she slapped me in the face. I stood there for a moment, letting the pain truly sink in. I picked her and pinned her against the car.

"Gabriella! Just talk to me!" I shouted as I wiped the hair out of her face.

"How dare you! How dare you make me think you really care! Who put you up to this? Sharpay? Chad?" Gabriella asked as she tried to escape my grasp.

"I am not pretending to care about you. I actually care about you." I stated as she loosened her tension. "I just wish you can see it."

"You're lying. I'm ugly, remember? I'm this loser who gets harassed everyday and gets pencils thrown at her." Gabriella said I as let her go completely.

"Look I like you... a lot." I said shocking not only her, but myself. "I know it's crazy, I just met you not even a day ago. But there is something about you that makes you special. I don't know whether it's your amazing voice, or your deep brown eyes, but I like you."

"I don't need a lair in my life goodbye Tr-" Gabriella attempted to say as my lips against her interrupted her sentence.

The kiss was amazing and I craved for more so much more. Her soft touch met with my face, and the breeze blew her sweet scent to me. I push her hand back against the car and ran my fingers across her scars. I felt her tense up, but I didn't care. After minutes of kissing I finally allowed myself to stop

"Gabriella you have to believe me when say I like you." I said as I gave her one more peck on the lips.

"Look I like you too, but I am not sure about this relationship." Gabriella admitted as she got into the car.

"I can understand, in fact I'll give you some time." I said as I started the engine and head for our neighborhood.

We finally reached her house and I got out to say goodbye. I hugged her and instead of it being quick I didn't want to let her go. I held on tight for a quick moment. I was finally able to let her go and I just headed back to my father's house. I fell asleep while the flashbacks of the night haunted my mind. I woke up and started my day as if it was the last day of my life. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, ate, got dressed all in record time just so I can see her. When I arrived at school Chad, Sharpay and Zeke were waiting by my locker.

"Look who it is." Zeke said as everyone turned around to acknowledged me.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said as she practically threw herself at me.

"Where were you last night, I called you like five times." Chad said as he playfully hit me.

"Troy." Gabriella said as I was unaware of her presence.

"What do you want bitch?" Sharpay asked as Chad and Zeke laughed.

"Troy here is your jacket from last night. You forgot it when you dropped me off." Gabriella said as everyone began to gasp in confusion.

"You were with her!" Chad shouted.

"I hope you have a good reason for blowing us off, for this unknown species." Zeke said.

"I do guys, I really do." I said unsure of what I should say next. "I took this pathetic loser to dinner, because I wanted to see how easy she was. This little virgin played hard to get, but we ended up making out. Too bad that's all I got." I said as Gabriella dropped my jacket on the floor.

"You fucking asshole!" Gabriella shouted as she slapped my face.

Everyone started laughing and making rude comments to Gabriella. I couldn't believe I just said that, I just hurt the one girl who means the most to me. As everyone walked to the cafeteria I chased after Gabriella.

"Gabriella, look I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do." I said as I found her at her locker.

"I don't know Troy. Maybe something like 'Hey guys I really like this girl so can you lay off?' But no, you couldn't do that!" Gabriella shouted as she slammed her locker.

"You know I like you, isn't that enough?" I asked as she began to walk away.

"I don't want to be your little secret Troy" Gabriella stated. "I really thought you were different, it sucks falling for someone who ends up just letting you fall instead of catching you. My biggest fear came to life, you turned out exactly who I thought you were. Where is that guy who "cared" for me?" Gabriella asked as she began to cry.

"He's right here, look you know I was only acting like that because of my friends." I said.

"Look I'll do the project all by myself. Just never talk to me again." Gabriella said as she stormed away, leaving a trail of tears.

How could I be so stupid? I don't need Sharpay's or anyone's approval to date Gabriella. I like her, but now it's too late because I fucked up. I have no one else to blame, but myself. What am I suppose to do now? What am I suppose to do when the best thing in my life just walked away from me?


	4. Secrets Revealed

I didn't how I was going to fix things. I didn't know how I would get her to forgive me, again. All I knew was I wanted her, and I didn't care what anyone else had to say. I walked into Ms. Darbus's class trying to find her, but she wasn't there. I overheard Zeke talking to Kelsi and Taylor about the situation. "Yeah and Troy only went out with her for sex." Chad added as he sent a smile towards me. "She should just give up on life." Kelsi added as I could feel my anger rise. Like she had any freaking room to talk. Kelsi was in the same place two years ago. She was new and everyone treated her like shit. The only reason she is even tolerable now is because she dates Ryan Evans. Well they claim they're just friends, but friends don't swallow each others faces at the movies. "Look if you don't like her then just leave her alone." Taylor said as she walked over to her seat. I was shocked to hear Taylor stick up for Gabriella. Taylor McKessie she was actually one of the coolest down to earth teenager I have ever met. She believes the best in everyone, even Chad, and let's face it Chad is a lost cause. She was senior class president, president of the school's decathlon, and was valedictorian for East High's class of 2013. I sat in my regular seat, just hoping and praying that first period would just fly by. And it did, surprisely. I mean there were some moments when Sharpay would try to talk to me but I survived. I walked into second period and there she was. I attempted to walk towards her, but Ms. Escourse grabbed my shoulder and placed me in center stage. "Troy will now present his song." Ms. Escourse stated as I could feel all the attention in the room shift to me. "Ms. Escourse can I sing a song that describes how I felt yesterday, perhaps even last night." I asked as my attention shifted to Gabriella. "I don't see why not." Ms. Escourse said as Gabriella's attention stayed focus on me.

"Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?

Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away"

"Thank you Troy, you're voice was amazing like always. Crush by David Archuleta excellent choice." Ms. Escourse said as I went to sit down by Gabriella. "Well I forgot my lesson plan at the house... so looks like its a free day. Don't make me regret this decision and don't get too loud!" Ms. Escourse stated as everyone got up and sat beside their friends. Now was my chance to try and convince her to give me a second chance... another second chance. I could understand why she hated me, I have let her down twice already. I turned around to see what Gabriella was doing and she was talking to Taylor, I had completely forgot she was in my second period. After a few minutes of Gabriella and Taylor talking, Taylor walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"You really do have a nice voice Troy." Taylor said as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Thanks Taylor." I said looking back at Gabriella.

"Let's just kill the small talk. What's up with you and the new girl Gabriella?" Taylor asked as I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Nothing, why did she say something?" I asked unsure of how close her and Taylor were.

"She didn't need to Troy." Taylor said as she waited for me to give any input. "Look everyone can see that you like her. Even Sharpay is plotting a scheme to get rid of her, Chad states that you have never skipped basketball practice in the thirteen years he has known you. And as far as your comment about only taking her on that date to have sex with her... I call bullshit."

"You're right Taylor, you're not valedictorian for nothing. I like her a lot, and last night we had something special, but I ruined it." I said as Taylor begin to smile. "She's amazing Taylor, and I have never felt this way before... ever!"

"Then go talk to her." Taylor said as I nodded in agreement. "Hey Gabriella! Troy needs to talk to you!" Taylor shouted as she ran away. I started to laugh because of how random she was. That's Taylor for you.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella asked as sat down in the chair that Taylor just fled out of.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning. You obviously know it's not true, even Taylor knows it's not true." I said. "I know I don't deserve another second chance, but I so desperately want one."

"Troy do you want to know why I use to cut, and why it's hard for me to trust people as it is?" Gabriella asked as I grabbed her chair and pulled it closer.

"You said you stopped!" I said firmly while and I grabbed her hands.

"And I did." Gabriella said pulling her hands away. "You are the only person I have ever told this to, and when I tell you, you're going to understand why I'm like this. Why I am this shy, quiet girl who is afraid of someone actually liking me."

"You don't have to tell me Gabriella, we just met each other. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything." I said as I could see the pain behind her eyes.

"It's fine, despite you lying to your friends to fit into the crowd, you're my only friend here, well other than Taylor."

"So we're friends?" I asked as Gabriella smiled and gave me a look that reassured the question.

"Before my mother and I moved to New Mexico, we lived in New York. There is a reason why I don't talk about my father. There is a reason why I hate him with every fiber of my being. Troy he use to beat me, every night when my mother was asleep he use to come into my room and beat me." Gabriella said as she began to tear up.

"Gabriella... I'm so sorry... I can't believe..." I said unsure of what my next words should be.

"That's not all... he use to... he use to rape me as well. He would tell me that I was a whore and I deserved to be beat and raped. He would tell me that I was ugly and nobody would ever want me. That's why I started cutting, because it would help me get my mind off things. Almost every day I would get beat and raped, and I would have to make excuses and hide the bruises. This happened almost every day from when I turned seven until I was about sixteen. When I first turned sixteen which was last year, I tried to commit suicide, and that's when my mom found out about the whole thing. So my mom moved down here to start a new life, and now every Friday I have therapy." Gabriella stated as my heart broke with every word she said.

"Gabriella I am so sorry for what I said to you. I will never hurt you, I swear to you. I don't want to be someone who lets you down. Why didn't you tell anyone about this when it was happening?" I asked as I grabbed her hands and held them near my chest.

"I did, I told some of the people who I thought were friends but they just said that I probably deserved it. I told my pastor, but since my father was his best friend he told me I was lying and that I was going to rot in hell. I felt like there was to end to the pain and that is when I decided to end my life." Gabriella said as I wiped the tears from her face.

"I know I haven't been the greatest person in the world, but you have to understand that will change. Forget Sharpay, forget Zeke, and forget whoever tries to come between this relationship. There is still something about you that makes my heart skip a beat. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry about everything I did, about how I let my so called friends treat you." I said as I began to tear up. "Gabriella I like you so much it hurts to even think about how your life here isn't any better than you life in New York."

"Troy I don't think I can forgive you, I mean we can be friends, but friends is the only thing I could see you as. You already disappointed once." Gabriella said as she got up and went to get her backpack.

****The bell rang and just like that she was gone. I would have chased her if I knew what to say. I grabbed my back and headed for the cafeteria. On the way there my mind wasn't silent. I thought about everything. Everything Gabriella told me. My stomach tensed up at the thought of her old life. I can't believe that she went through all of that, and she still manages to produce a smile on her face. I walked in the cafeteria and approached the table I normally sat at. "Troy don't forget we have a basketball game tonight." Zeke said as I just nodded in agreement. Kelsi and Ryan sat down and started flirting like always. Sharpay sat down and started talking about the project that Ms. Darbus gave us. "Guys there is something I have to tell you all." I said as every pair of eyes stared at me. "I like Gabriella Montez, I like her a lot. And I want you all to stop treating her like shit, no one deserves to be treated like that. And if anyone of you even say hello the wrong way you will have to deal with me!" I said. Well that's what I wanted to say, but I didn't. I froze up and wasn't able to say what I really wanted to say. "What did you want to tell us Troy?" Sharpay asked. "Nothing, just forget it." I said as everyone continued with their conversations. Why must I always be part of the crowd? Why can't I change for the better and show Gabriella that she means a lot to me? Why must I be Troy Bolton the basketball guy?


	5. Game Day!

The rest of the day flew by, and there was only one thing on my mind. Gabriella. After school I went into the locker room to get ready for the big game tonight. "Alright boys gather around." My dad said as everyone's attention focused on him. "I want everyone to give one-hundred percent and nothing less, Troy everyone is counting on you to take this victory home with us." He stated as everyone began to cheer at the thought of winning. To be honest I didn't know if I could bring this victory home. I skipped practice yesterday and my mind wasn't focused. As the boys left to get a last-minute run in, I sat in the locker room trying to figure everything out. And that's when my cell phone vibrated. I look at the text message analyzing every word. It said "Hey it's Gabriella I hope you don't mind, but I asked Taylor for you number. I just wanted to say good luck at the game tonight I will be cheering for you from the stands." My heart began to race, my palms were getting sweaty, and my stomach felt like there was thousands of butterflies in them. Gabriella was going to be at my game, watching me. With my luck she would watch me make a fool of myself. I thoughts were once again interrupted when my mom walked into the locker room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as she sat beside me.

"I just came to wish you luck personally. You know this is the last game of the season." My mom stated as she forced a hug.

"Yeah I know it's the last game of the season." I lied. I had completely forgot, that's why everyone was making such a big deal about today. "Mom I thought you weren't going to be able to make it?" I asked coming back to reality.

"I wanted to surprise you for your last game." My mom said as a smile ripped across her face.

"Thanks mom." I said as I embraced the hug she attempted to give me.

"So are you ready?"My mom asked trying to make small talk.

"Yeah." I said as my mind flashed back to Gabriella's text message.

"Troy look I just-"

"Mom I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you lately. You don't deserve that." I said as my mom's face was shocked, but still showed happiness.

"Where is this change of heart coming from?" My mom asked as her smile shined.

"This girl named Gabriella. I like her a lot, and she opened my eyes and made me realize I have been a dick lately." I said as I smile at the sound of her name.

"You mean the new girl down the street from the house?" My mother asked. "Her mother and I are actually getting pretty close. I'm getting her a job working receptionist at the hospital.

"Rachel only students and coaches are the only ones allowed in the locker rooms." My dad said ruining the moment my mom and I were having. that seemed to melt away all worries.

"Hello Jack." My mom said getting up. "I was just wishing our son good luck on his last game."

"Did I ask what you were doing?" My dad sarcastically asked. "I was politely stating that you need to leave."

"Dad! What's the big deal?" I asked. "She was just wishing me luck."

"Stay out of this Troy!" My dad shouted as this side of him was new to me.

"Or what Jack? Are you going to hit him, just like you use to hit me?" My mom asked as tears began to roll down her face.

"What did you just say?" I asked as my father's face was still and emotionless.

"Mom! What did you just say?" I asked unsure if I even wanted to know.

"Troy, don't worry about it, son the game is about to start you should go meet up with Zeke and Chad." My mom said as I walked out the locker room.

Did... did my dad beat my mom? I have treated her like shit, and turns out she might have got beat. just like Gabriella use to get beat. I walked and met up with my Wildcats team. "Alright guys are you ready to win this?" Zeke asked as my mind automatically focused on the game we were about to play. "What team?" Chad asked. "Wildcats!" Everyone shouted. "What team?" Chad asked again. "Wildcats!" Everyone screamed this time louder and more pumped. "Wildcats!" Chad screamed waiting for our response. "Get your head in the game!" Everyone shouted as we ran in the gymnasium. The crowd was pumped and the fan roared. Sharpay and her cheerleaders were doing their cheer, and Kelsi and her band were playing. I looked in the audience trying to find Gabriella. After moments of searching I saw her and Taylor in the heart of the crowd. Gabriella gave me a smile and right then and there my need to win rose. I wasn't going to win this for my dad, or my team, I was going to win this game for her. I heard Taylor screaming and I start to giggle at the sound of her randomness. I looked back at Gabriella and she mouthed "Good luck Wildcat." I ran over to my team's bench, and my team and I discussed certain plans and how we would achieve victory. The buzzer went off and it was time to win, it was time to win for her.


	6. One Emotional Rollercoaster

"Good job Wildcats! The final score is 103 to 97." The announcer said as the crowd went wild. everyone jumped off the stands and ran to the court. I could hear Chad doing his Wildcats chant, Sharpay reciting her final cheer, and my dad screaming from getting the jug of Gatorade dumped on him. I turned around and there she was looking more beautiful and more stunning than any girl in this school. I walked towards her and greeted her with a hug.

"Congratulations Wildcat!" Gabriella screamed as she embraced the hug.

"Thank you Gabriella." I said as the crowd's volume only raised.

"I'm glad you came to the game." I said as Gabriella smiled.

"Well I didn't want to, but Taylor dragged me."

"Well I am glad you did, I won this game for you." I said as Gabriella giggled.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Gabriella said.

"Only to the ones who steal my breath away." I said as my heart began to race.

"Good job Troy, you did such a good job." Sharpay said as she forced a hug.

"Thanks." I said pushing her away and focusing my attention on Gabriella.

"What are you doing here freak?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as I could see Chad and Zeke walking over from my peripheral vision.

"I just... I just came to see Troy play." Gabriella said as I could feel my anger starting to rise.

"Well looks like Troy has a stalker." Zeke said as Chad and Sharpay started laughing.

"What a creeper." Chad added.

I was so tired of everyone messing with Gabriella. If people could only see how amazing she was, and if people could only mind their damn business. Gabriella tired to walk away, but Sharpay tripped her and when Gabriella tried to get back up she just pushed her back down. I pushed Sharpay to the side, and when I helped Gabriella my instincts took over. I kissed her. Right in front of Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad. During that moment I didn't care about anyone or anything. The only thing I cared about was Gabriella. I could hear the gasps of Sharpay and Zeke. In that moment it felt like the world stopped, and the only people who were in this world was Gabriella and I. Gabriella and I got distracted from the amazing kiss when we overheard Taylor scream "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are dating!" I pulled away from the kiss that seemed to last forever.

"Troy how could you date this nasty skank?" Sharpay asked as Chad and Zeke snickered in agreement.

"I don't know maybe it's because he actually likes her you vapid bitch." Taylor said as she stepped in front of Gabriella as if she was protecting her.

"Troy do you really like her?" Chad asked.

"More than words could describe." I said holding Gabriella close to me.

"It's like we don't even know you! Are you going to ruin this perfect friendship for some girl." Zeke shouted as everyone started to crowd around.

"She's not just a girl Zeke, she the girl!" I shouted as Gabriella grabbed my hand to calm me down.

"What does it even matter? Why can't we all be friends?" Gabriella asked speaking for the first time since the kiss.

"Because you ruined Troy. Troy was perfectly fine before he met you." Chad said.

"Our entire relationship is wrong. I hate the fake me! I spent most of middle school and all of high school trying to perfect Troy Bolton the basketball guy. You don't get it and you never will, the only thing you all care about is stupid popularity. You guys never cared about me. You only cared about who you thought I was." I said trying to keep calm, still holding Gabriella's hand. "Gabriella is the only person who can even begin to understand the real me. Look I am not throwing away the friendship we have, Chad you will always be like a brother to me, but if you can't accept Gabriella and I being together, then I guess we weren't meant to be friends. I am so tired of waking up and acting like I'm this self-centered, egocentric asshole."

"Whatever, if you want to waste your time on this girl then by all means go ahead." Sharpay said as she walked away with Zeke following her.

"Chad are you really going to throw you and Troy's friendship away? Taylor asked as Chad began to walk away.

"It's either me or her." Chad stated as him and the rowdy crowd left.

"I'm glad to see that everything worked out between you two." Taylor said as her smile lit up my mood despite what just happened. "I'll leave you two to talk, Gabriella just text me later."

"Troy I'm sorry about how everything turned out." Gabriella said as she buried her face in my chest.

"Don't be." I said. "They were in the wrong, not you."

"Do you forgive me?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's kinda hard not to." Gabriella stated as my mom walked up and joined the conversation.

"Hello Gabriella, it's nice to meet you." My mom said as she embraced Gabriella with a hug.

"Hello Mrs. B-" Gabriella started to say.

"What is it dear?" My mom asked unaware of what Gabriella was about to say.

"I'm so sorry, it's just Troy told me about the recent divorce, and I don't really know what to call you." Gabriella said as my mom and I began to laugh.

"Gabriella you really are sweet. It's fine, just call me Ms. Rachel." My mom said as Gabriella joined in with the laughing.

"Mom I am sure you saw what happened." I said as my mother's expression shifted to a more serious mood.

"Yeah, but at you obtain one good thing from this night. Gabriella."She said making me hold Gabriella closer.

"Well I have to go back to work, don't be out too late I already picked your stuff up from your dads." My mom said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the gymnasium.

I grabbed Gabriella's hand and we just started walking. We walked out of the school and headed for my car. I was so happy just to finally be with her. Just to be able to wrap my arms around her and call me mine. We hopped in the car and headed for our neighborhood. I told her about what my mom said about my dad. Gabriella's expression was full of sadness, seeing that Gabriella knows exactly where my mom was coming from. I turned on the radio just to ease the mood. We Found Love by Rihanna was on and Gabriella automatically started singing. It was a mesmerizing sound to hear. She placed her hand on top of mine which was on the gear shift. I began to sing along with her, just screaming as loud as I could. We finally arrived at her house and I didn't want to say goodbye. But I knew I would see her tomorrow.

"Troy I am extremely happy that you finally stuck up for me." Gabriella said as she stole a kiss from my lips.

"I am extremely happy that you are finally mine." I said stealing my kiss back.

"Do you want to come in?" Gabriella asked as I nodded and began walking to the house.

"Hello Gabriella." A guy said from the front porch. I saw her mom standing behind him with a nervous look.

"Who's this?" I asked as I felt Gabriella's hand hold on to mine.

"My dad." Gabriella said as tears escaped her eyes.


	7. Broken Promises

"Dad what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" Her dad said as I could feel my anger rising at the mere sight of him.

"You wanted to see how she was doing? You are a sorry excuse of a father. You beat and raped her for years, and you have the nerve and the audacity to come and see how she is doing. You don't even care about her!" I yelled releasing Gabriella's hand. "You never cared about her!"

"Troy please don't!" Gabriella yelled as she ran forward and hugged me from behind.

"No Gabriella! He is not going to come back into your life and act like everything is okay. He is not going to ruin your life twice. I will not let this bastard hurt you like he did all those years." I said embracing her hug.

"Troy, maybe it's best if Gabriella stays with you tonight. I would rather her be safe with you than here with him." Gabriella's mom said as I nodded in agreement.

"Mom... I don't want you here alone." Gabriella said as she rushed to her mother's side.

"No Ms. Montez, I am not going to let you stay here alone with his monster." I said backing Gabriella up.

"Troy, Gabriella, it's fine. He won't be staying here. I am just going to hear what he has to say." Gabriella mom said reassuring us.

"Mom, I'll stay with you." Gabriella said.

"No voy a dejar que él te lastimé. Ahora ve a traer tu ropa y quedarte con Troy esta noche." Gabriella's mom said as Gabriella disappeared in the house and as I was naturally unaware of what she said in Spanish.

Gabriella came out of the house and jumped into the car. Before we left and walked up on the porch and gave Gabriella's mom a hug. Not for her sake, but her mine. I was honestly scared of what Gabriella's dad could do. I backed out of the driveway and headed down the short street until we reached my house. I gave Gabriella the house key and told her where my bedroom was, and I told her to make her comfortable. While she went inside the house I called my mom to tell her everything that happened. After the conversation with my mom was over I walked inside. All this drama and it's only Tuesday. I am just glad we didn't have school for the rest of the week. Something about remodeling the cafeteria. I walked upstairs and met Gabriella in my room. She asked if she could take a shower and I laughed at the mere question. I told her she was welcomed to do anything she wanted. While Gabriella went to go take a shower, and went downstairs to watch some television and get my mind off of everything. Gabriella must have had a lot on her mind because she was in the shower for a long time. Who wouldn't have a lot on their mind? Gabriella has been through so much, she has had to deal with her abusive father, her tormented thoughts that led her to the point of suicide, she has had to deal with Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and worst of all me. How could I ever let my so-called friends hurt her? How could I ever hurt her?

"Troy." Gabriella said walking downstairs in one of my jerseys. "I hope you don't mind I decided to wear one of your jerseys.

"Come here." I said extending my arm out. "Come lay with me?" I question unsure if she would want that.

"What are we watching?" Gabriella asked as she laid on the couch beside me.

"Whatever you want to watch." I said kissing her on the top of the head.

"Troy I'm scared." Gabriella said as she started to flip through the channels.

"I'm not going to let him hurt." I said unsure if I even believe the words I just said. "Why isn't he in jail?" I asked holding her more tighter than ever.

"My dad is a lawyer, so he has the law on his side. I guess I was so afraid and ashamed to speak up, that I didn't even bother to go to the law.

"What is he even doing down here?"

"I don't know... that's why I am scared." Gabriella said as she buried her face into my arm.

"What did your mom say when you ran up to her?" I asked flashing back to the moment when Gabriella's mother spoke Spanish.

"I am guessing your knowledge of Spanish isn't enough to decipher that." Gabriella giggled. "Um... she said... I will not let him hurt you... now go get your clothes and stay with Troy tonight."

"I'm guessing your mom trusts me." I said smiling at what Gabriella said.

Within minutes Gabriella fell asleep. I picked her up and walked her to my room and lightly placed her on my bed. I placed a blanket over her and walked back downstairs to sleep on the couch. I woke up to the sound birds chirping obnoxiously. I watched in the kitchen and saw my mother and Gabriella cooking breakfast. They were laughing and singing songs. Gabriella really amazes me, after everything that has happened she still manages to create a smile. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled and she ran and jump on me. I caught her with no effort on my part and kissed her sweet addictive lips. My mom just laughed while she set the table. We sat down and ate, we had pancakes, bacon, eggs, and that was only the beginning. While Gabriella and my mom was doing the dishes Gabriella's mom called me, and she told me to make sure Gabriella has the best day ever. After everything was cleaned up I took her to fair that was in town. We got out of the car and I knew that this would please both of us.

"What made you want to take me here?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed my hand.

"The first day I met you, you ate a bacon cheeseburger like it was nothing, so I figured you would love rollercoasters and rides." I questioned unsure if my accusation was right.

"And you completely right!" Gabriella yelled as she ran to the tallest ride there. The drop tower.

We both sat in the seats and locked ourselves in. As the ride began in rise my heart began to race. I loved rides, but it's been awhile since I was on one. Gabriella looked perfect in the sunlight. Her brown shined and the more I looked into them the more she made me feel like I could take on the world. My focus went back on the ride and that's when I noticed how high we were. I grabbed Gabriella's hand and held it up. "Are you ready!" I screamed. "Of course!" Gabriella screamed as the ride flew down faster than I expected. We got off the ride and that's when Gabriella stopped unexpectedly. I looked at the direction she was looking in and that's when I saw Sharpay and Zeke. They gave us a glare that could kill us. I grabbed Gabriella and kissed her more passionately and more seductively than ever before. She placed her hand on my chest and ran it down. I grabbed her soft face and moved the hair from her face. The kiss was perfect, in that moment there was so Sharpay and Zeke, there was only us. After the kiss we simply continued on with our day. We rode rides, ate funnel cakes, and more importantly we spent time with each other. Gabriella got a phone call from her mom and she said that her dad needed to talk to her. I drove her back home and fear soon stuck through my body. We arrived at the house and got out to greet her mother, and we just waited for her father to speak.

"I have come here to take her back to New York." Gabriella's father said as Gabriella automatically started crying.

"Richard there is no way in hell I'm letting you take my daughter." Gabriella mom said as I held Gabriella.

"Gabriella he won't take you. I promise." I said worried for Gabriella

"Troy is it?" Gabriella's dad asked. "Who do you think you are? Coming here and calling me out."

"I am a guy who will do everything in his power to protect Gabriella, unlike you." I said clenching my fist with nothing but anger.

"There is no way in hell you're taking-"

"Look there is nothing you can do about it. I am her biological father, and the state of New York gave me permission to come and retrieve and take her back up to New York." Her dad said as my heart began to break at the thought of him taking her. "She is only seventeen so she can't choose on her own."

Her father walked down towards Gabriella and her grabbed her. Unaware of what to do I just stood there. I stood there showing fear, and breaking my promise of never letting anyone hurt her. Gabriella screamed in pain, and when Gabriella's mother tried to intervene he only knocked her down. No! I wasn't going to let him take her away, I wasn't going to let him destroy the best thing that has ever happened to me. With one swift movement I ran up and punched him in the face, the force not only made him stubble, but made me release Gabriella. Naturally Gabriella ran over to protect her mom. Gabriella's father charged at me and threw me against the car. He wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed. The pain was excruciating, and after seconds of him choking me, my whole throat went numb. I could feel my last breath escaping me, I could feel my life slipping from this cruel world. Was this it? Was I going to die here, protecting the one who means the most to me. Gabriella I am so sorry, I keep breaking my promises. I swore that no one would ever hurt, and I failed. I couldn't stop your dad. I could feel my heart slowing down, I could see my life fading into darkness, and I could hear Gabriella yelling my name continuously. I love you Gabriella. I closed my eyes just praying that Gabriella would be alright.


	8. From Bad to Good

I woke up in the hospital unaware of everything that had happened. My head was killing me. And there was pain all around my throat, it was practically unbearable to shallow. I tried to remember what happened and how my memories corresponded with the pain I was feeling. I looked at my cellphone, and there was no service. Why is there never any service in a hospital I thought to myself. I looked at the board posted on the wall and saw who my nurse was, Ms. McBride, my mother. I looked over to my side and saw Gabriella sleeping. I am surprised I hadn't noticed her before. She looked so peaceful and I could smell her intoxicating and mesmerizing scent from here. I was just glad she was alright, even though I had no idea what happened. I took the IV out of my arm and walked to the bathroom. And I was just trying to remember what happened, just trying to remember how I got here. I was trying to remember what Gabriella's father did to me. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Gabriella in the hallway freaking out.

"Gabriella." I said as she ran towards me and embraced me with a hug.

"Damn you Troy! Damn you for making me care for you this much." Gabriella said as tears ran down her cheek and as accepted them falling on my shoulder.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked holding her close and tight.

"I'll tell you everything once we get you back into bed, and once you get that IV back into your arm." Gabriella said as she giggled and wiped the tears from her face. "Now jump on my back!" Gabriella demanded as I was unsure whether or not she was serious.

"Really?" I questioned as people in the hallway began to stare.

"Now Wildcat!" Gabriella shouted as I jumped on her back. Gabriella started to walk towards my hospital room. "God you're heavy. I thought this was a good idea." Gabriella said as we both started laughing not caring who was watching us. We arrived to the room and I laid back into the bed.

"So what happened? Are you still going to New York?" I asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"Turns out he lied about getting permission from social services to take me up there. After you blanked out from lack of oxygen, the neighbor from across the street came and attacked my father. Turns out our next door neighbor is a cop and arrested him. I called your mom and filled her in on everything that has happened and she stated that she was going to press charges on assault on a minor. I decided to speak up about what his has done to me in the past...I told the officers about...the rape and abuse. Needless to say my father will be going to jail for a long time. He has two assault on a minor charges, and the fact that he raped me should send him behind bars for at least twenty-five years probably more." Gabriella said as happiness just ripped across my face.

My mother came in and attacked me with kisses and hugs. She placed the IV back into my arm, and told me how I have been knocked out for two days. My mother, Gabriella, and I just watched television and laughed. I was so happy to have the two most important and lovely females beside me. My dad even came and visited me, I confronted him about how he use to hit my mom and it stated that it was true. He thought that buying a round trip ticket to Puerto Rico was going to make it up. Gabriella's mother came up and hung out with us. She thanked me for saving her daughter from her father. I told Ms. Montez that I wasn't just saving her daughter, I was saving me. I don't know who I would be if I didn't meet Gabriella. I don't know who I would become if she ever left. As of right now she is all I have. She is all I need. Gabriella came and laid with my on the hospital bed almost every night.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yes?" I asked unsure of her next response.

"When do you get out of here?" Gabriella asked as she walked over from the chair and sat on the bed with me.

"Well today is Saturday and I leave tomorrow."

"And Monday we go back to school, where our project for Ms. Darbus is due." Gabriella said as I the shocking look on my face made her laugh.

"Well we can do a song." I stated as she grabbed her bag and pulled out paper and pencil.

"A duet of course." She added.

"Let me see the notebook." I said as I begin writing from the heart. After minutes of writing down some random lyrics I managed to come up with a chorus. I sang with such ease.

"_There is no way I could ever truly show you_  
_What you mean to me_  
_There is nothing in the word that I could ever do_  
_To show how you steal my breath constantly_"

"Not bad." Gabriella teased as she grabbed the book and started working on the verses.

That whole night we laughed, worked, and sang. After hours of working we finally came up with a good song, but the nerves hit as we thought about how we would have to perform in front of our class. Whether they hated us or not, we were going to do what we did best. Sing and maintain the love we had for each other.


	9. Life Changing Moments

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me. With one swift movement I turned it off and I sat up just to allow the fact that it's Monday sink in. But unlike every other Monday I had to face, this Monday was different. I actually had something to look forward to. Gabriella. I took a shower and just carried on with my regular morning routine. My iPhone went off and when I looked at the home screen I had received a text message from Gabriella. I smile ripped across my face as I read the text message that said "Hey bitch! Make sure you pick me up so we can head to this East High Hellhole, where everyone hates". I ran downstairs just to get encountered by my mother.

"Good morning Troy." She said as she cut me off from moving any further.

"Can you move?" I asked as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran to retrieve my car keys and book bag. "I am going to be late and I still have to pick up Gabriella!" I shouted as she handed me a ten-dollar bill for lunch and just laughed.

"I was just wondering... I was just wondering if Gabriella would like to stay for dinner?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" I ask sarcastically as headed for the front door.

"I love you Troy." My mom said as I ran out the shouting "I love you too!"

I jumped into my car, started the engine, and I hit the gas petal automatically. I drove up Gabriella's driveway and walked right into the house like I was family. Gabriella's mom greeted me and hugged me like I was a returning war soldier. Gabriella ran down stairs in a dress that particularly stole all oxygen from the room. She greeted me with kiss and said her farewells to her mother. I interlocked my fingers with hers and walked outside. I opened the door for her and walked as she climbed into my vehicle. I drove out of the driveway and headed for school. The nerves began to build as I realized that I would soon have to perform a duet with Gabriella in front of everyone who hated us as a couple.

"Are you nervous?" Gabriella asked as she read my mind.

"Kinda."

"Why?"

"This is my first time I am singing in front of a crowd outside of the chorus room. All those people who I called my friends, have never heard me sing period." I stated.

"Troy you're an amazing singer." Gabriella began to say. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Let's hope." I said as I parked into the parking spot.

We got out of the car and started walking into the school. As soon as we walked in, we were attacked by hellos and hugs. People who use to look at Gabriella with disgust, now look at her with praise. We're we the new power couple. I could hear everyone in the hallway freeze as we walked side by side and hand to hand. I walked to her locker and just smiled. Everyone was starting to see what I saw in her all along. We walked into our classroom and sat in the back with Taylor and some other familiar faces. Sharpay, Chad, and Zeke walked in and greeted us with the usual death glares. Ms. Darbus walked in looking more evil than usual. "Hello class, everyone report to the auditorium now!" She yelled as everyone got their stuff and walked to the auditorium. Taylor was joking around about how we were all about to die. We all just laughed in agreement. When we walked in there was a huge crowd and Gabriella grabbed my hand in an aggressive manner. We all sat down in the front row and waited for further instructions. "Alright class you will perform your particular literature in front of these classes, that had free period. this particular period. And up first Ms. Evans and Mr. Baylor." Ms. Darbus said as Sharpay and Zeke got on stage and started acting out a scene. This scene was obviously about me. They stated how the number one popular guy in the school shouldn't be wasting their time on the loser new girl. The crowd went wild just because it was Gabriella. One by one every group went up to perform and soon it was our turn. No one else did a song it was all short stories and skits. I handed Ms. Darbus the CD and waited for the music to play.

"Troy I don't think I can do this." Gabriella said as she ran up and embraced me.

"Hey look at me. Yes you can, I believe in you ." I said as the music start playing.

Gabriella stepped forward and started singing and the crowd was instantly mesmerized. Every second of the song we performed was a second that I was in heaven. After the song everyone stood up and gave their biggest cheer. Sharpay stormed out, and the rest of our class realized that we were the best performance. I mean no one could even touch us. Ms. Darbus even smiled and we thought that was impossible. The rest of the day was torture with Gabriella by my side. I mean we have first and second period together and lunch, but after that nothing. It was fourth period and in the next five minutes school would be over for today. Silence was broken when gunshots went off in the school. I could hear the panic and shock that the whole school produced. My thoughts were assassinated when the intercom came on and our principal shouted "Code red! I repeat code red!". I ran out the classroom and headed down the hallway, there was only one person I was running to, there was only one person I wanted to make sure was safe. Gabriella.


	10. True Friends and Family

I ran to Gabriella's classroom, and tried to open the door but it was locked. As I tried to open it again I could hear the students gasp and cry in fear. I knocked on the door stating that I was a student who was in the bathroom, when the lockdown occurred, but no one opened the door. Relief hit me, when Gabriella texted me saying she was alright. I didn't tell her I was at the door, because I didn't want to endanger her life or other students in the room. If I told her that I was the one at the door, she would have rushed to come open the door. My thoughts were destroyed when I hear slow, monotone footsteps walking in the hallways. I braced myself unsure what would happened, and scared to find out who it was. Slowly the steps echoed louder as I could see the shadow of the unknown person growing. I looked around to find a place to hide at, but there wasn't one. Gabriella's classroom was literally the last classroom, and there was no bathroom, no way out, and no escape. I froze. My heart slowed down. Sweat began to drip down my forehead. Chad appeared from the hallway and he ran towards me. Once he reached me, I saw that he was bleeding from his stomach.

"Chad! What happened?" I asked as I placed his arm around my neck for support and sat him down on the floor.

"I... I got shot." Chad said as the fear of losing Chad hit me. Although, Chad was the biggest douchebag I have seen in my life, I did still consider him my friend.

"Who shot you?" I asked as I took off my jacket and placed it on his stomach to stop the bleeding.

"It was this random freshman. I mean he wasn't random, but he was a freshman. I have been bullying him for about a week now. I steal his money, push him into walls, and make fun of him. I know... I know it is wrong, but I only did it because..., he saw me..." Chad began to say as he trailed off and stopped talking.

"Chad he saw you do what?" I asked as Chad began crying.

"He saw me... Troy he saw me kiss a guy." Chad said as shock devastated by mind.

"Troy I'm gay. And I bullied this kid, because he saw me kiss someone I actually like. I was so afraid he would tell everyone so I just beat him so he wouldn't tell the truth. I was scared. I saw how everyone treated you and Gabriella, and I just couldn't handle that."

"It's okay. You're okay." I said as Chad continued to cry. I held him close to me to silence the crying, and to give him comfort.

"So my best friend is gay." I said as Chad looked up and gave me a carefree smile. "Who's the special guy in your life?" I asked trying to understand where Chad was coming from.

"He's amazing Troy. You actually know him. It's Kevin, from your chorus class. I went to a gay bar about seven months ago, and he was there. We started talking, one thing led to another and I asked him out. It will be four months next Thursday. Last week Kevin was mad because I was acting like I didn't know him in front of Sharpay and Zeke. I mean he's open about his homosexuality, and I'm hanging out in the closet with Aslan. Anyways, he texted me saying that he wanted to break up with me, because he was tired of being my little secret. That next morning before first period I grabbed him and throw him into the bathroom at school. I made sure no one was in the bathroom, and I pushed him up against the wall and told him that I think I was falling for him. After I promised to change, I kissed him, and that's when the freshman came into the bathroom and saw us. That's when I begin to torture him, this morning... this morning I saw him and I was about to hit him. But he pulled out a gun and started screaming that I was a "faggot" and that I was a "sin". He shot me in the stomach and then ran away with the gun. Everyone ran away from me." Chad said as he pulled out a photo from his wallet and handed it to me. It was a photo of Kevin on Chad's back, while Kevin was kissing him on the cheek.

"Chad, I'm sorry about everything. But, you need to start telling people who you really are." I said as I he held the photo close to his heart.

"I will, and I'm doing it for Kevin." Chad said as he just sat there emotionless.

I sat there on the cold, crisped floor with Chad as he cried. Chad cried as every ounce of his mind screamed at him, shouting that he was a sin, a disease, and waste of space. And as we sat there listening to the silence, I wanted to tell Chad it was over now and everything would be okay. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright. And I wanted to tell him that nobody would care about him being gay. But that was a lie. I wish that he could take everything back, so that freshman wouldn't have shot him. I wish there was some way for us to go back and undo the past. But there wasn't. There was nothing we could do. So we just stayed silent and I tried to communicate to him about how sorry I was about what had happened. And I thought of all the grief and sadness and fucked up suffering in the world, and it made me want to escape. I wished with all my heart that we could just leave this rotten school behind. But, I couldn't. I know Chad isn't all innocent when it comes to the situation. But my best friend is bleeding out in front of me, and his biggest fear isn't that he will die, it's that people will find out about him being gay. Police raided the hallways and took Chad to ambulance. The intercom came on giving everyone relief when our principal said that the shooter was apprehended and it was now safe to exit the classrooms. I stood up and waited for Gabriella to come out of the classroom. The door flew open and the hallways became filled with students running to feel the comfort of their parents. As I waited for Gabriella to come out of the classroom, her mom called me.

"Yes Ms. Montez." I answered as I could hear her tearing up.

"Thank God, Troy Gabriella's phone must have died during the lockdown, I just got off of work and I am heading to your house right now. I figured I'll wait with your mom until you and Gaby make it home safe."

"Alright, I'll see you soon Ms. Montez." I said as I hung up.

Gabriella walked out of the classroom, and ran to me. I hugged her tight, and kissed her angelic lips. I held her hand and we started walking out with the other students. On the way out I told her everything that had happen. I told her about Chad getting shot, and I told her about what's been going on with him lately. We got into the car and headed for my house to be reunited with our mothers. On the way home Chad called me, and I told Gabriella to answer it because I was driving.

"Hello Chad, it's... Gabriella." Gabriella said as she looked at me with uncertain eyes. "Yeah I can put you on speaker phone."

"Troy?" Chad questioned as Gabriella held the phone closer to me.

"I'm here." I stated.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I should be boosting your relationship with Gabriella, not tearing it down." Chad said as Gabriella smiled with an expression that was alien to me. "And I hope... I hope me being gay doesn't change our relationship." Chad said as his voice grew soft.

"Chad, just because you're gay isn't going to change anything. As long as you start acting like a human, and not an emotionless robot we're fine." I said as we all laughed

"Well, I won't need surgery, but they did give me stitches. And when I get home I am going to tell my parents about me being gay, and I just posted a status about me being gay. So far I have gotten two comments about how I need Jesus, and one death threat." Chad said as I could hear him trying to keep it together, but in actuality he wanted to fall apart.

"Hang in there Chad, everything is going to be alright. And Gabriella and I will be here for you." I said as I pulled up into the driveway.

"Thanks buddy, and Gabriella I want to apologize for everything." Chad said.

"It's fine, just glad that you are changing for the better." Gabriella said as they said their goodbyes.

I walked into the house to get attacked by my mother. I told my mom exactly what happened, and Gabriella cried when I told her I was outside her classroom. I told my mom that Chad was gay, and she didn't care. That's what I love about my mom, she doesn't judge. Hours went by and all we did was watch the television over dramatize what had happened. Gabriella's mom made everyone dinner, and my mom did the dishes, it was a good night despite what had happened. There was a knock on the door, and it was Chad.

"Chad, honey, what are you doing here?" My mom asked as he came in and sat down.

"Ms. Rachel, Troy. My parents kicked me out of the house. They told me that they didn't want a faggot as a son. They took my car keys away from me, my cell phone, everything." Chad said as Gabriella gave him a big hug.

"Well you are welcomed to stay here. And I mean that. You are family now Chad." My mom said as he smiled. Ms. Montez were about to leave so I gave Gabriella a kiss, and I gave her mom a hug. After they left I went to sit and talk with Chad.

"Are you okay with me staying here?" Chad asked.

"If you were my friend I would mind, but like my mom said you're family." I said as I gave him a huge hug. I picked up his bags and walked him to his new room.

"Chad. Troy Before you guys go to sleep we need to cover some ground rules. Troy already knows all the rules, but Chad you don't. No having sex in my house. Girls or boys. If you want your girlfriend or boyfriend to stay the night, just ask me in advance." My mom said as she kissed both of us on the forehead and went to bed.

"Your mom really lets Gabriella stay the night?" Chad asked as he sat on his new bed.

"Yeah, she sleeps in my bed with me and everything, as long as you're honest with my mom she doesn't care." I said.

"So...,Kevin could sleepover with me?" Chad asked as I nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Of course he can." I said as I walked out of the room to go to sleep. "Oh Chad there is one more thing I need to say."

"What is it Troy?" Chad asked.

"Goodnight brother!" I said as I walked into my room.


	11. The Sleepover

Chad ran into my bedroom and jumped on my bed. It was nice to see him playful and happy despite everything that was going on. I threw a pillow at him and told him to go away - he didn't. He ran downstairs screaming that breakfast was ready, and it took every ounce in me to not roll over and go back to sleep. I walked downstairs to encounter my mom finishing breakfast. She greeted us with good mornings and pancakes. I sat down at the table, and just as I got a good morning from my mom, I got a goodbye as well. She had to go in early and work a double at the hospital today. As my mom walked out the door, Gabriella came in. She sat in my lap and started eating the breakfast that was on my plate. Typical Gabriella. Chad got up from the table and started talking on the house phone with Kevin. For some reason Kevin didn't seem like Chad's type, even if they were both gay. Kevin was pretty muscular, he ran track. He's about the same height as Chad, but Kevin has green eyes and he's actually Hispanic. I'm pretty sure he's Puerto Rican? Cuban? One of those. Kevin can sing and dance as well. Despite the lack of singers in Gabriella's chorus class, Kevin is one of the good singers. I was just happy that Chad was happy.

"Hey Troy, can Kevin come over?" Chad asked as a smile ripped across his face. "He's claims he is about to die of boredom, his parents are visiting his grandma in Puerto Rico."

"Of course he can come over." I said. "I knew he was Puerto Rican."

"Yeah he said you can come and hang out with us." Chad said as he went to open the front door. Kevin appeared and walked in, he greeted us with a warming smile and looked at Chad. "I can't wait to see you." Chad laughed out as he hugged Kevin. Gabriella laughed at what just played out.

"This is why you were so happy this morning, because Kevin was coming over." I said as we all laughed. "Well I am about to take a shower, Kevin feel free to eat some breakfast, my mom went a little overboard." I said as I disappeared upstairs to take a shower.

The shower was soothing, and it allowed me to think. I thought a lot while I was in the shower. I thought a lot about life. I thought about how Chad was now out to the public, who knows what's going to happen when we return to school on Monday. I thought about how graduation. Graduation is only months away. I thought about Gabriella, and how she changed my life forever. I thought about how my dad was an abuser, and how Gabriella's dad was a rapist. I thought about my how life will never be the same again. I turned off the water, and I let the steam suffocate my problems away. I walked out with my towel wrapped across my waist and walked downstairs. When Gabriella saw me she made a motion to call her. Chad punched me in my chest, and Kevin laughed. I looked around at the people in my house, and realized that they were the most important people in my life.

"Kevin. Gabriella. You two should stay the night." I said as everyone looked at me with a confused look. "Come guys, it's going to be fun. We can watch movies, play games, and just be with each other." I said as everyone began to laugh in agreement.

"We can order chinese food!" Chad yelled out as I nodded in agreement.

"I mean I'm down." Gabriella said as she jumped up from the sofa in excitement.

"Well Troy can you take me home to get a pair of clothes?" Kevin asked softly.

"No!" I said firmly as everyone's expression grew silent. "Your boyfriend, Chad, can drive you to your house. Gabriella and I will just sit in the backseat." I said as I threw Chad the car keys. Chad laughed and grabbed Kevin's hand as they headed out the door.


	12. A Love That Will Last Forever and Always

The sleepover was amazing, and it was honestly one of the best nights I've ever had. The memories of that night will always be with me. Kevin and Chad were smiling and laughing the whole time, and we even watched a scary movie. Although, Gabriella and I weren't really watching the movie. Kevin would get scared and jump on Chad, and every time that happened laughter broke the tenseful horror movie. I grabbed Gabriella who was still sound asleep and held her tight. I buried my face into her sweet, indulging hair. I don't know how, but I am laying here with the most beautiful and important girl in my life. She means so much to me, and I can't imagine living my life without her. Today was actually five months, and I wanted to do something special, so we are going to have dinner at a really high-class place. Chad and Kevin already ditched us, apparently Kevin's dad is taking them out to a basketball game, once Chad heard the word "basketball" he was sold. Gabriella yawned as her stretching cracked every bone in her body. She kissed me on my forehead and laid back down with me.

"I have a killer headache, and I don't know why." Gabriella stated as she rubbed her head in confusion.

"I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Chad thought we would have more fun if he put vodka in the punch, he basically drugged us last night, even Kevin didn't know about it." I said as Gabriella started laughing. "He told me before he left with Kevin."

"Oh yeah, they are going to that basketball game!" Gabriella shouted as she got up still wearing my jersey. "You know I bet as soon as Chad heard to word "basketball" he was sold."

"Yep."

"Babe?" Gabriella questioned.

"What is it?"

"Happy anniversary, I can't believe I lasted five months with your ass!" Gabriella screamed as she jumped on me. I picked her up and started kissing her, cradling her in my arms like I was about to carry her across the doorway after just being married. "You know you are going to actually have to carry me like this one day."

"I know baby." I said as her lips stopped me from saying anything else. "Now go get ready it's already five in the afternoon, and our reservations are at seven." I said as I pulled away from her.

I dropped her down as she fled to take a shower. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little black box with an engagement ring inside of it. Today was the day, I was going to propose to her. And then she would be mine forever. Gabriella walked down in stunning dress. I grabbed her hand and we headed out the door. Although, today was suppose to be a beautiful day Mother Nature had other plans. Thunder broke the sun, and rain appeared and showered Albuquerque, New Mexico. I started the car and we were on our way, singing and laughing the whole way there. My eyes left the road for a second, but in that one second a deer ran out in the middle of the road causing me to swerve. We began to hydroplane, and soon it seems like gravity didn't exist. I threw my arms over Gabriella to try and protect her, but the force from the flipping car threw me back against the door. I felt bones cracking and I felt the fear for Gabriella's life creep in. It seemed like the car would never stop flipping, but finally it came to a stop. I looked over at her lifeless body, as her crimson blood escaped her head and streamed down her cheek. I use to be able to smell her sweet, heavenly perfume, which was perfection, but that scent is now destroyed from the blood and gasoline that danced on the ground. I listened to the storm as it screamed across the sky and battled the car. I could hear her tense up in ache when she tried to look around. She looked at him and gave me this simpatic look. Although, she tried to make it seem like she was fine, I knew she was in pain. I looked down and that's when I saw the shard of glass sticking out of her stomach. I attempted to reach into my pocket and grab my cell phone, but my arm was in ecruising pain. I looked back at Gabriella and tears were flowing down her face. I panicked and was overtaken my fear. I unbuckled my seatbelt, I tried to lift myself up with my right hand, but fell back down screaming in pain. Gabriella started crying even more. I kicked out the remaining of the broken windshield. I crawled out hiding my pain through the biting of my lip. I called 911, barely able to speak. I helped Gabriella out of the car, trying to not damaged her even more. I laid her down on the road, trying to stay strong. Trying not to cry, or show my fear of losing her. For minutes we said nothing. For minutes I could hear her blood drip on the concrete. Finally after minutes of silence, Gabriella grabbed my hand.

"Troy, it's not your fault." Gabriella said as tears were being built in my tear ducts.

"Yes it is." I said forcefully. "I should have seen that deer in the middle of the road."

"Troy you can't beat yourself up about this-"

"Gabriella you're dying because of me! Right now you're bleeding out and I'm suppose to not feel bad about it!" I yelled as the sound of my furious voice made her tense up. "I'm sorry Gabriella, I shouldn't be yelling."

I grabbed her hand just begging and praying for her to stay. I was crying and somehow I still managed to speak the four words that means the most to me, "I love you, Gabriella." It felt like a ton of bricks had landed on my heart. It hurts, watching her slip away right in front of me. It hurts looking at those breathtaking brown eyes lose their sparkle. I could feel her pulse slowing down, and I could see the skin tone beginning to fade into nothing. Every single second that passed by was a gift and a curse. It was a gift because every second that went by was another second I could have the girl I love with me, but it was a curse because every second that went by was another second that Gabriella was in pain and dying. Suddenly, all the memories I shared with her came rushing back into my head. I remembered our first kiss when I pushed her against the truck, I remembered when I first heard her sing, and I remembered how she was the one or changed me for the better. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips one more time. "Troy, I want you... I want you to know that I will always love you, even if I am not here. You're the reason why my life was worth living." Gabriella said as I squeezed her hand tight. "Gabriella, you're going to survive, don't talk like that!" I yelled afraid of the words that already seem to haunt my mind "even if I am not here". I could hear the ambulance approaching, and I just knew that they would make it in time. But, a part of my mind wasn't so optimistic. I watched as Gabriella's life escaped her, and I watched how Death danced around waiting for her to draw her last breath. It seemed like the ambulance was so close, but still so far away. I was no longer trying to hide my tears as I screamed "Gabriella you can't leave me! You promised, you promised me that you would always be here for me." Gabriella started crying again, but she was still able to utter "Troy, I'll always be with you and I really do love you, Wildcat." I sat there as I saw her eyes shut, I sat there as I saw her take her last breath, and I sat there feeling every ounce of sadness being multiplied. "Gabriella! Gabriella! Don't go, please wake up." I screamed out as I could feel my heart aching. I woke up in the hospital unaware of anything that had happened. The scene of Gabriella's death was on repeat inside my head and I felt the tears building up. My mom walked into the room, wearing the hospital coat so I assumed she was my nurse.

"Troy, how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?! My girlfriend is dead. The girl I was planning on proposing to is dead." I said lashing out, not even caring at the words that were flowing out.

"I know, it was a dumb question." My mom admitted as she open the folder and read the papers that were on it. "Your leg arm is broken in three different places. Your rib is broken, and you lost a lot of blood. You passed out due to shock and loss of blood." I didn't bother speaking, what was there to say.

I didn't know what would happen now. I didn't know how to deal with the pain of losing Gabriella. I didn't know what my life would be like since Gabriella was no longer in it. The only thing I knew was I would always love the girl who changed my life forever.


End file.
